Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution
''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''is a fanon shark film currently airing on YouTube. It is the sequel to the 2012 film ''Jurassic Shark ''and the second piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by LordStarscream100, the film stars Jon M, Jacob D, Russell P, Gabe S, Will M and Nick S. Set two years after the the first shark hunt, Chase Landon focuses on developing an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Although this idea comes to fruition, the group faces various conflicts. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, Starscream7 confirmed that a sequel was in the works. Jon M and Jacob D were set to reprise their roles from the first film, while Starscream7 would return to direct. Gabe S and Russell P were cast in several months later. Filming began in March and concluded in November. The film began airing on YouTube on July 19th, 2013, and it will finish airing on December 18th. Plot The film's full synopsis will be released after the entire film has been aired on YouTube. ''Two years after the events of the original hunt, Chase Landon (Jon M) develops an organization known as the "Shark Hunters" in an effort to seek and destroy the sharks that the corrupt InGen employees are deploying. Yet multiple problems soon begin to arise, including the unexpected arrival of a giant shark that puts everyone in danger, and a desire that could be their downfall. '' Characters Jon M as Chase Landon, the film's main protagonist. After Chase's role was partially dominated by Dan Bruines in the first film, the sequel focuses on Chase and his role as a leader, as well as the decisions he will have to make that could question the safety of those around him. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a returning character from the first film. Billy recovered from his arm injury from the first film, and will return as a primary weapons specialist. He'll be aiding Chase many times during his role in the movie. Russell P as Russell Griffin, a new character who will have one of the major roles in the film. Russell is the secondary weapons specialist in the film. He and Gabe are the oldest characters in the movie. Will M as Eddie Jackson, a new character who is Chase's right-hand man during the Shark Hunters' missions. Eddie is a tough person who is ready to go into action at any time. He is also partnered with Carter when he is tasked with training him to join the Shark Hunters. Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, a new character who is Russell's best friend. Gabe is Russell's partner in the film, providing backup to him whenever necessary. He and Russell are the oldest characters in the movie. Russell P as Quinn Freeman, a new character who Chase asks to assist him in turning the Shark Hunters into a more experienced organization. Jon M as Carter Phillips, a new character who is eager to join the Shark Hunters, and is partners with Eddie. Nick S as Brett Nelson, a new character who is partners with Jimmy. Will M as Jimmy Clark, a new character who is partners with Brett and Chase. Starscream7 as a corrupt InGen employee who releases the sharks in the film. Speculations *Nate Williams is at potential for returning, as he may have briefly appeared in the film's first official trailer. Production Pre-Production The movie takes place twenty-one years after the Isla Nublar incident and two years after the first film. The sequel was confirmed several days after the release of the first film. Little information was released at first, but it was eventually revealed that Drake Matthews would not be returning to the film, while Chase Landon, the protagonist of the first film, was the first character to be offically cast. On October 12th, it was revealed that the film would feature a total of three sharks: a Hammerhead Shark, Bull Shark, and a Crocodile Shark. The designs of the three new sharks will strongly differ from that of the original, and the Hammerhead will be the main antagonist. Near the end of November, Jacob D was confirmed to return as Billy Trenton. Construction of the sharks began in December. Filming On March 9th, construction of all three sharks was complete. On March 18th, Starscream7 made the brief announcement that a composer had been found to create an official soundtrack. Filming officially began on March 22nd. It continued on through the rest of March and into April, before coming to a sudden stop, with Jon M and Will M inexplicably refusing to shoot any scenes. None of the movie was filmed in May 2013 because of this issue, which was the primary factor for the film's delay from its June 8 release date. Afterwards, a series of shooting problems arose. Problems Russell P and Gabe S officially began shooting their first scenes in early-June, and the film's first official trailer was released on June 11th. Despite filming moving forward yet again, production involving the other actors was immobilized. There were various disagreements with filming the movie, which primarily came from Jon M and Will M, who play two of the film's main protagonists. This resulted in shooting over the summer being forced to a halt. The second and third trailers were released on July 7 and 13, respectively. On July 14, the film was confirmed to have a release date set for July 19, and this proved to be true. The first four parts aired on YouTube up to July 28, before a sudden pause in airing on YouTube due to the series of issues that resulted in Part 5 being delayed. Barely any filming occured in July, excluding Russell and Gabe, who continued on with shooting their scenes until officially completing them on September 13 (which was the day Part 5 was finally released). Prior to this, filming wound up being forced to continue on into the school year, which was something that Starscream7 was not pleased with doing. Jon M, Will M, Nick S and Ben M shot the majority of their scenes, from September 6 to October 18, and it then abruptly stopped. Ultimately, their remaining scenes were rewritten to feature Gabe. As a result, filming for ''Jurassic Shark II ''officially concluded on November 23rd, after an extremely strained production schedule that spanned on for eight months. The final part of the film will be released on December 18. The full movie is expected to have a running time of approximately 144 minutes. On December 15, Starscream7 revealed that the release date for the third film will also be revealed at the end of the credits, and a teaser for the film will be featured before the credits. Reception The film is still airing on YouTube, so the reception may change in the period of time before its completion. The film has gained extremely positive ratings. When judging the overall film, it has a score of 94%. When judging it by its trailers and the film itself, it has a score of 93%. It has gained more positive ratings than the first film, although it has not gained as many views as it. Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Movies Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Film Category:Fanfilms Category:Jurassic Shark Trilogy Category:Starscream7 FanFilms Category:Starscream7 FanFiction Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution